LIFE'S A ROSE
by Janessah Day
Summary: A tradgic story of an orphan trying to keep her faith alive during the third reigh Holocaust.


**Life is A Rose**

_Will Amy Use Her retrospect to help her prospect?_

By: Nicole Stone Life is A Rose 

Dedicated to my Aunt Amy; You have inspired me to live life to the fullest and to always do the right thing.

_CHAPTERS_

_CHAPTER 1_

_How Could I Forget?_

As I opened my eyes, my ever-so-familiar room burst into forest of flames. The wallpaper peeling, the metal melting and the smell of gas intruding its way into my nose. I helplessly cried for help, but couldn't speak, for the smoke was already flowing into my delicate lungs. I had to shield my disastrous eyes from the glowing flames that swallowed everything in its path. It was excruating, watching these treaterous flames engulf my past, present and future. The heat crept its way into my bed and pricked my skin. I took a gasp of air but somehow the flames and smoke stole the air in my lungs.

I slowly tuned into my life.

"_Heartbeat… 87"_

"_Blood type O, No allergies We're getting' her back!"_

" _Get a doctor! Quick!"_

My brain was on, but my body wasn't. I could hear every word and feel every movement of everyone around me! I wanted to move any muscle in my body, but no matter how hard I tried, my achy muscles wouldn't budge. I felt the urge to signal, to move to let someone know I was all right. After a couple of some painful moments, I managed to open my dismal eyes. My body, my face and everything else possible, even my soul, was scorched. The pain from the fire and the pain from the truth traveled in waves of emotion. Once the doctors' saw my drowsy eyes open, they forced a strong sour liquid down my throat. It stung my tonsils and sent a burning sensation all the way down. Once the disgusting liquid made it all the way down, the pain would cease! But, that never-ending stomach of mine seemed to have a never-ending pit. The liquid slowly started coping with my on-going waves of pain. A large majority of the pain went away, except for one protruding pain. A large majority of the pain went away, except for one protruding pain, the pain of my achy heart. It wasn't because I lost everything in my past; my identity but it was because something was wrong. Something I couldn't quite grasp, something right down the road. All I wanted now was to be with my triumphant family; my family. My father, mother and brother were the remaining parts of my family.

Everyday of my hospital life, I asked the doctors and nurses if they knew what happened to my family. Their weathered faces crinkled as they whispered behind their hands and health records. All I wanted now was to see my family, in my familiar house watching a kite contest in the green park or reading a book. I wanted to go home and listen to the radio and bake and sew. Hopefully, getting a peck on the cheek by my boyfriend as he passes me in the hallway of school. I wanted to go home and wake up to our family dog lick my face as he messed by my pressed, homemade sheets.

I longed for and loathed to not having to wake up to the beeps of a monitor and the voice of a concerned doctor. Day by day I was building up my strength and getting stronger. But, then something knocked me down. I was devastated when I heard that my right leg was not properly functioning. My right leg lost nerves, so I was to receive a wooden leg. It seemed that my abnormal days at the hospital became my normal routine.

Doctors/nurses persisted to keep the outcome of my family a secret. My days at the hospital dragged on. Between therapies and exercise routines, I had read every magazine and played every game present in the hospital I had sung every song and pondered every question. But, one foggy morning, I looked into the physical therapy room and saw a young man with sparkling eyes and a glowing face. His personality seemed to jump out and shake me by the shoulders. Even with all of his treuatous losses, he seemed to glow and love every minute of his life.

When I first met Adam on the gloomy day, we were both in need of a significant change, or in other words a miracle. There was a newfound spark between us. Some close friends and Franchescio (my boyfriend) me, periodically, brining work and gossip when they could. Whenever they could, they would attend my horrific medical treatments. But when they couldn't, Adam could be there. One day, sitting on my bed in the hospital, Franchesico stated the most inspiring thing he has ever said. The words came softly out of his mouth as he said that was then. This is now. Remember the past so you don't make the same mistakes in the future. Those encouraging words notes and visits helped but, I was still barely making it from visit to visit. There was still one thing burning a hole in my heart. _Where was my family?_

One thought was still baffling my mind. Where was my family?


End file.
